Simple Gifts
by walkertxkitty
Summary: The Rangers celebrate Thanksgiving at Walker's ranch. Alex and Walker's ward have a girl's day out, Walker and Alex share a special moment.


**Simple Gifts**

"_'Tis the gift to be simple, 'tis the gift to be free,_

_'Tis the gift to come down where we ought to be,_

_And when we find ourselves in the place just right,_

_'Twill be in the valley of love and delight._

_When true simplicity is gain'd,_

_To bow and to bend we shan't be asham'd,_

_To turn, turn will be our delight,_

_Till by turning, turning we come round right_"

**------**"Simple Gifts", traditional Shaker hymn written by Elder Joseph Brackett

**Author's Note**: This story is a one shot taking place the November following _What Price Humanity?_, which takes place in February 1995. The dinner prayer "We Give Thanks" is written by Harry Jewell.

Walker's ranch, the day before Thanksgiving

Cordell Walker awakened slowly, savoring the knowledge that his duties for today at least should be trouble free --- no warrants to serve, no criminals to chase, and hopefully no emergencies. A beam of sunlight, warm on his face, slanted through the blinds and across the bed. The alarm clock ticking at his bedside read just after 6:30 AM.

"And that means," Walker said, addressing the half grown cat curled at the foot of the bed, "that I'd better grab a quick shower, get dressed, and get out of here. I'm running late!" The cat belonged to Kathy; he'd found it huddled in the barn, soaking wet, during one of the nastier summer thunderstorms and had given it to her. She'd named him Geronimo because of his fierce personality and the little spitfire had kept her company during the early months of her convalescence. Of late, however, the cat had demonstrated an annoying preference for sleeping on Walker's bed at night. He kicked off the quilts. The orange striped cat stared at him through slanted green eyes and hissed irritably from its nest in the blankets.

"Sorry," he said, laughing at its offended expression, "but I'm going to make the bed whether you're in it or not and I have to get ready for work."

The morning air held a chill and the polished pine floorboards felt cold against Walker's bare feet as he stood there, clad only in pajama bottoms, and went through his usual stretch routine. He faced the window, eyes half closed, and looked outside. Autumn had been late this year and so the trees, in late November, were just coming into the peak of their fall color. The old cottonwoods outside shone in brilliant gold against a clear blue winter sky. It was a trait he and Kathy shared, this slow daily ritual toward wakefulness, and one of the things he most enjoyed. These few precious moments, before the demands of the day and the pressures of his job claimed him, belonged to him alone.

The scent of fresh coffee drifted up to him. Kathy was awake, then. She usually took it upon herself to fix their breakfast after she had been out to the barn to feed the horses. "Walker!" Kathy called from below, "time for breakfast! Alex is already here, waiting for you."

"I'll be down shortly," he called back to her, grinning, and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He liked it when Alex stopped by before work because he could more freely express his feelings for her here. Walker always felt more comfortable in his own territory without having to worry about the watchful eyes of others or the ribbing he'd take from his fellow Rangers. Bad enough they already sensed something more than friendship between him and Alex, although officially they remained "just friends".

When he went downstairs, dressed except for his boots and toweling his hair dry, he found Kathy and Alex sitting at the dining room table with some sort of list written on a pad of legal paper between them. "Morning, Walker," Alex greeted him, a warm smile curving her lips. "Here's your coffee."

Walker took the mug from her and, as he sipped it, spared a moment of frank admiration for the pretty assistant district attorney. Today she wore her blond hair loose and falling softly across her shoulders, a style he preferred to the more severe professional look she usually wore around the office. She wasn't dressed for the office either; normally her tastes ran to conservative business suits but today she wore jeans which fit her like a second skin, a crème colored turtleneck, and a powder blue cardigan --- all of which showed off her trim figure. Walker put down his coffee mug, snaked an arm around Alex, and pulled her into a quick kiss. "Playing hooky today?" he asked, teasing her.

"Oh, you!" Alex punched him playfully in the arm. "For your information, I'm not _going_ in to the office today. All of my cases are current and no one else will be there anyway. What about you, Cowboy?"

Walker made a sour face. "Paperwork," he uttered as though it were a curse. "Just about anyone who could cleared out for the holiday, but I have some filing and paperwork to catch upon. I ought to be done by noon, though."

"Alex is going to help me with some last minute arrangements for tomorrow," Kathy volunteered without looking up.

Walker rolled his eyes at them. "If you two are discussing shopping and seating arrangements, I think that's my cue to beat it," he said as he dropped a kiss on Kathy's head and then pulled on his boots.

"Ah-ah." Kathy wagged a finger at him. "Not before you've eaten some breakfast. There's oatmeal warming on the stove. You know the drill."

"I'd have preferred bacon and eggs," he said but knew better by now than to argue. Since contracting that waterborne infection back in February, he still occasionally had difficulty eating without getting sick. His days of skipped meals had come to an abrupt end as well, since he hadn't yet regained his normal weight. _Technically_ the Captain still had him on light duty until he'd been cleared by medical. _The Captain would have a heart attack if he knew what I consider "light" duty,_ Walker thought with a grim smile. Either Kathy or Alex made certain he ate regularly and what he was supposed to. Unfortunately, that often meant blander foods such as oatmeal or soups. Walker hated both.

"Yeah, I do," he sighed but ate the oatmeal she'd fixed for him with good appetite. When he'd finished, Walker rinsed the dishes and dropped them into the sink. "I've got to go. You girls have fun."

Alex giggled. "We're going shopping. How could we not have fun? Don't forget to meet us for lunch at CD's, "she reminded him.

"Well," he said mock seriously as he put on his hat and jacket, "you'll have to talk to the bad guys about that. Crime doesn't take a vacation."

"Get out of here!" Alex tossed a dish towel at him.

Walker snatched it neatly out of the air and then snapped it at her. "Yes, ma'am!" Laughing and flashing a lopsided grin, he strode out to the truck. A few minutes later the Ram's engine faded into the distance.

"Now that he's out from under foot, we can concentrate on finalizing the dinner plan," Alex said.

"The dining room is really too small to accommodate so many people," Kathy said, tapping the end of the pen against her teeth. "We should set up tables outside under the trees in back and let CD serve the meal buffet style. Where are they today anyway? I thought CD had declared the kitchen his personal domain for the next two days."

Alex's blue eyes danced with mischief. "He and Lane took Trivette hunting for the bird he's going to cook tomorrow."

"They didn't!" Kathy exclaimed. "Did they really take him turkey hunting or are they having a laugh at his expense?"

"No, no," Alex assured her, suppressing her laughter, "they took him hunting, all right. They just don't expect poor Jimmy to get anything!"

"Do you think we'd hurt their feelings if we added a turkey to the grocery list, just in case?" asked Kathy worriedly. "I love Trivette, but I don't think depending on his hunting skills for the Thanksgiving centerpiece is a smart idea."

"We'll get a ham," Alex agreed. "I really don't expect them to come back with a turkey. It's been years since either Lane or CD hunted and Jimmy's…well…Jimmy. Now, let's get back to those seating arrangements for dinner."

"I have the married Rangers and their wives sitting together at one table, the singles and their dates at another. At the head table I have you and Walker together, CD, Lane, and Trivette. I think we'd better plan on seating Mrs. Martinez next to CD. They're sweet on each other."

"What about David?"

Kathy blushed and looked away. "David didn't know if he was coming out or not. I…would have liked him to eat with me, but Walker's still a little touchy about having him around. I'd been planning on staying in my room," she added quietly.

"Go ahead and invite him," Alex said, placing a hand on Kathy's arm. "I'll handle Walker and make sure you two get some time together. You can't spend Thanksgiving in your room!"

"Thanks, Alex," she said, hugging the woman.

"Well, now that's settled, shall we go shopping?"

"Help me clean up the dishes and you've got a deal."

"You're on!"

It didn't take long to finish the chores. Alex swept the floor while Kathy filled the big porcelain kitchen sink with hot soapy water. "I'll wash, you dry," Kathy offered as Alex put the broom back in the pantry closet. The two of them chatted companionably while they took care of the dishes.

"So how are you doing in school?" Alex asked as she dried a coffee cup.

"It's all right, I guess," Kathy answered evasively. "It's hard to adjust to being treated like a kid after you've been on your own for so long," she admitted. "I don't have much in common with my classmates."

"Give it time," said Alex sympathetically. "You've had a lot to overcome in the past few months."

"And a lot to be thankful for," Kathy added. "I do enjoy most subjects."

"Schooling is important," Alex responded. "As I'm sure Walker has told you before, you need a good education if you're going to excel in life." She finished drying the last cup and put it away in the cupboard. "Well, that's the last one. Get your coat and let's get out of here, shall we?"

Kathy, smiling, hobbled back to her room to get her coat. She met Alex on the porch and they walked out to her car. Alex's little ragtop convertible hadn't been meant to carry much and they had a bit of a problem getting Kathy comfortably into it.

"I ought to have asked Walker if we could take the Ram," she said. "I didn't realize this would be so much trouble. We don't need to take the chair---"

"Yes, we do," Alex insisted firmly. "You know you're not allowed to walk on that brace more than a few hours a day. That does not include traipsing all over Dallas shopping."

"I could ---" Kathy began defiantly. She had always hated the limitations placed on her by her disabilities and strived to prove that she could do whatever someone without her handicap could. The shattered growth plate in her thigh was still healing and it would take at least two years before the bone grew back together. That meant, like it or not, accepting further restrictions.

"I know you could," Alex acknowledged, "but you won't and that's final." She muttered, "You and Walker are so much alike…"

"Stubborn, pig-headed, obstinate," Kathy recited with a grin. "We know, we've been told."

Alex eventually managed to shove the bulky wheelchair into the trunk and slam the lid closed on it. Kathy arranged herself comfortably in the passenger seat and Alex pointed the car toward Dallas. Instead of heading to the grocery, however, Alex turned off the interstate and onto the Dallas Parkway.

"Where are we headed?" Kathy asked. "I thought we were just going to pick up a few things for the dinner party at the grocery store."

"You need a new outfit," Alex decided. "When was the last time you had something really nice to wear?"

"I… I never thought much about it, Alex. Walker bought me some school clothes when I first got here. It's mostly jeans and flannels; you know, practical stuff." She frowned. "Do I need anything else?"

Alex's eyes danced with mischief. "Honey, a _man_ would never think beyond the practical. Every young girl needs something dressy for holidays or special occasions and I know just the place!"

Galleria Dallas

"I don't know about this, Alex," Kathy said uneasily as they got closer to the mall. "I'm…I've never enjoyed shopping for clothes." This was especially true since she'd gotten the brace; the clothes had to be bought larger than normal in order to accommodate it and never seemed to fit right. Kathy preferred casual clothing which would easily hide the apparatus.

"It'll be fun," Alex insisted as she entered the parking garage of the Galleria Dallas mall. She placed a reassuring hand on Kathy's arm. "Just give me half an hour to prove my case."

"I suppose," said Kathy dubiously. The sheer size of the building intimidated her. She swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. "All right, let's go."

Alex horsed the wheelchair out of her trunk, unfolded it and brought it around to the passenger's side. With a grimace of distaste, Kathy transferred herself into the chair and settled the flannel throw over her legs. "I can push it myself, Alex. Thanks, though." She smiled to take the sting out of her words and the two of them took the enclosed walkway into the Galleria.

The vaulted ceiling of triangular glass panes and steel forming two arcades intersecting in an octagon echoed with the sounds of holiday shoppers and piped music. Scents --- of baked goods, coffee, fried foods, and perfumes --- drifted on the air. Kathy, overwhelmed, stopped short and edged her chair backwards.

"What's wrong, Kathy?" Alex asked, concerned. The girl looked as though she would bolt, were she able to do so.

"It's…I've --- It's so big! I've never been to a mall before," Kathy admitted. "There's so much happening and so much to look at."

Alex draped an arm across the girl's shoulders. _Goodness, what kind of life _had_ this child been leading before Walker became her guardian? _She made a mental note to have a word with the Ranger regarding Kathy's isolation. _It wouldn't have occurred to him that a young girl ought to be doing things like shopping and going to the mall. He was right when he told me she needed a female friend. She needs to get out more. _ "It takes a bit of getting used to," she said sympathetically, "but I do think you'll enjoy yourself. We'll take it slow and stick to the less crowded areas, okay?"

It turned out Alex need not have worried about Kathy enjoying herself. After sitting to one side watching the bustling shoppers, she had acclimated herself to the presence of so many people and looked eagerly about, avidly absorbing the holiday atmosphere. Most of the store displays had colorful strands of lights in them and many had holiday themes: mannequins in snowball fights, villages with model trains running through them, Christmas trees, tinsel, and garland. Down below, the ice rink dominated the floor. When Kathy saw the gigantic evergreen in the rink's center, bedecked with multicolored lights and all sorts of glass ornaments, she grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her over to the railing for a better view.

"Alex," she exclaimed, "the tree is gorgeous! I've never seen anything like it. Can we watch the skaters?"

_That's the most animated I've seen her about anything since Walker brought her back to Dallas. I'm glad we did this today._ "We'll have plenty of time later," answered Alex, laughing. "Let's get you some clothes first."

Alex had intended to take care of the necessary shopping first but it didn't quite work out that way. In spite of needing to use the wheelchair, Kath was adept at maneuvering it and she kept darting off to look at things or calling Alex over to see something which had caught her attention. One small kiosk held polished wooden scale models of animals, vehicles, and structures. Kathy's eyes shone as she stroked the smooth finish of a truck. "Just look at these, Alex."

Alex admired the deep sheen and golden highlights of the wood. "That one looks exactly like Walker's truck."

"Do you think he'd like something like that for Christmas?" Kathy asked.

"I do," Alex answered sincerely. "Would you like to get it for him?"

"I don't have any money," Kathy realized, embarrassed.

"That man!" Alex exclaimed, exasperated. "Don't you get an allowance?"

"Walker has a lot on his mind most of the time," Kathy defended him. "I never needed much and we never got around to discussing it."

"Kathy, it's his _job_ as your guardian to think about these things." Alex's eyes shimmered with mischief. "Walker still has a lot to learn about raising girls. I'll talk to him and you can pay me back later." She took out her credit card and paid for the little truck.

"No trip to the mall would be complete without stopping in here," Alex said a few minutes later when they came to Bath & Body Works. She dragged the reluctant girl inside and encouraged her to experiment with the testers.

Kathy fingered a frosted glass bottle with filigreed gold script which declared the contents to be "sensuous Amber". Curious, she sprayed a small amount on the inside of one wrist and blended it into the other as Alex had shown her. A slow smile of feminine delight lit her face as the delicate scent mingled with her natural skin chemistry. "Heavenly," she sighed. "I'll bet it would drive the boys absolutely wild."

"I'll bet it would too," Alex muttered dryly but not loudly enough for Kathy to overhear. While Alex might choose something similar to wear in a more intimate setting, she didn't think it particularly appropriate for someone Kathy's age. _I wonder what Walker would think of it. _She could feel her cheeks getting warm and decided to curtail that line of thought. _The boys really _wouldn't _leave her alone and Walker would end up throttling someone. _"It's a little…um…heavy, though. Try this one instead." She pointed out a dark red frosted glass bottle inscribed with small flowers and a black script which read "Japanese Cherry Blossom".

The scent emanating from the bottle held a crisp but delicate floral note to it which Kathy found appealing. "You're right, Alex, I think I do like this one better." The two of them looked at other scent combinations but neither found any which better enticed them. Paying for their purchases at the counter, Kathy caught Alex buying a bottle of the Sensuous Amber and decided to tease her friend. "Planning on driving someone wild, Alex? You wouldn't be thinking about Walker, would you?"

"Kathy, I can't believe you'd say something like that!" Alex forced her face into a stern offended expression just long enough to worry the girl before she smiled broadly. "Now, you know perfectly well I wouldn't be thinking about anyone else."

"You'd have better luck getting him to notice you if you were a horse or a search warrant," Kathy observed, miffed on Alex's behalf. "The man is so dense! If _that_ doesn't get his attention, nothing will." The two of them, giggling, went back out onto the promenade.

"No more diversions," Alex said firmly, checking her watch. "We still need to find you a decent outfit or two. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm afraid that Walker and I share more in common than stubbornness," Kathy laughed, "because I wouldn't know the first thing about fashions. Now, if you'd asked me about training a you just pick a store, Alex?"

They ended up going to several stores. Kathy found the styles in Gap completely unacceptable and refused to even try them on. They had better luck at Nordstrom's. Alex waited outside the dressing room while Kathy tried on her first choice. She came out wearing a blueberry and black checked flannel jumper which reached just below her knees over a plain black blouse. "Not flannel!" Alex protested. "You want something a little more feminine. That would be all right for school, but it's not a good choice for church or special occasions. Try this." She handed to Kathy several sweaters and jumpers.

"Um…" came Kathy's voice from inside the dressing room, "I don't really think this is me, Alex."

"Come out of there and let me see," she commanded.

Kathy came out wearing an olive colored jumper with a white ruffled turtleneck. "It makes me look like a twelve year old!" she exclaimed unhappily.

"You do have a point," Alex admitted, stifling a smile. "You'd also have to wear tights or leggings with them and ---"

"Those don't fit so well over the brace," Kathy finished for her. "Walker's always complaining about how quickly I destroy them." She blushed. "That's when I quit wearing dresses entirely."

_Drat the man! Hasn't he got an ounce of sensitivity in that brain of his? _Alex made yet another note on her mental list of things she needed to address with Walker regarding his ward. _I should have kept a closer eye on him when he agreed to be her guardian. He knows _nothing_ about interacting with young girls! _"Never mind what Walker said. Let's try something else," she suggested and sent Kathy back in to try on a heather grey A-line skirt which came just above the knee, matching short sleeved blouse, and a scoop necked cardigan in lighter grey which fastened at the collar bone with a black velvet bow.

"I like this one best so far," Kathy said dubiously, "but it does seem rather plain."

"It will do for school occasions," said Alex and placed the items in a pile to keep. She offered Kathy several other skirt and sweater combinations, all of which she rejected for various reasons until Alex came upon a soft fawn colored sweater coat with scarlet and cream accents, a fold over scooped neckline, and a single oversized button closure of polished horn. This she paired with a simple floor length denim skirt and a rusty brown turtleneck. "That looks darling on you!" Alex exclaimed.

"It's definitely more of what I had in mind," Kathy said, relieved. _Maybe Alex will let us go home now. All this attention is _embarrassing.

Alex insisted Kathy model a few more articles of clothing and shoes as well before she was content that the girl would have at least a few feminine outfits in her wardrobe. Their selections, in addition to the previous two, included a dove grey jumper with tank straps and a bright red Henley shirt with three quarter sleeves as well as a semi-formal dress in warm garnet and muted blue checks with a gathered turtleneck and half sleeves. She and Alex had argued about that choice; Alex had wanted something more elaborate in taffeta or velvet with brighter colors for her but Kathy had fallen in love with the soft gathered details and the way it outlined her figure without calling too much attention to it.

"It looks like a schoolmarm's dress," she grumbled.

"I know it does," Kathy said. "That's why I like it so much."

The new boots and shoes had provoked another battle of wills but Alex had prevailed on that one. "You _will not_ wear a pair of boots which look like they belong in a pasture with that lovely outfit!" she exclaimed.

"Alex," Kathy begged, "won't something I have at home work just as well? You'll never find anything I can wear since most of these have high heels."

"I've seen your shoes and boots," Alex retorted. They'd finally agreed upon a pair of soft slouched boots in dun suede with a bit of decorative lacing up the back and flats in a similar material.

"Shopping is hard work," Kathy declared as they left the store with their purchases. "I don't think I'll ever enjoy it, but…thank you for the outfits."

"Don't mention it," Alex responded warmly. "_I _enjoyed it. Let's get something to drink, shall we? And maybe a nibble before we head out; I'm famished!"

They opted for one of Walker's favorite places --- Alex laughingly referred to it as one of his few vices --- and sat in Starbuck's sipping hot chai while they shared one of the gooey chocolate covered marshmallow rice treats. Kathy's attention drifted back to the skaters below. "I've never been ice skating," she remarked, a wistful note creeping into her voice.

Alex's blue eyes sparkled with speculation. "I'll bet, when that brace comes off, that it wouldn't take much convincing to get David to take you."

A hot blush crept into her cheeks and Kathy tilted her head forward until a curtain of dark red-brown hair concealed her embarrassment. "David is a grown man, Alex. He…he wouldn't really be interested in me."

"Don't be too certain of that," Alex said. "Your physical age makes things more complicated, but I know the signs by heart now. That young man is soft on you, Kathy."

The two of them exchanged a knowing look, rolled their eyes and uttered "Rangers!" in unison before dissolving into giggles. Alex checked her watch and stood up. "Time to head over to CD's for lunch."

"What do you want to bet Walker's forgotten about it again?" Kathy asked as they got into the car.

"That's not a bet I'm going to take, kiddo," Alex said firmly as she guided the convertible up onto the parkway. "I know better."

Company B Ranger Headquarters and other locations around Dallas, Texas

As Walker had expected, the morning had been completely uneventful. He'd fielded a few phone calls and made good headway on the paperwork piled on his desk. Some of the reports required data entry; those he transferred to Trivette's desk. _Might as well share the misery._ He grinned, since Trivette wasn't here to engage in his usual protests about evenly dividing the workload. Walker wasn't really adverse to using modern technology as he had been when Trivette had first been partnered with him but he still preferred the actual legwork involved in an investigation. That was something tangible he could understand. Trivette's computers and data just didn't give him the same satisfaction.

A sharp prickling behind his eyes reminded him that he had probably been doing paperwork for too long and had missed lunch as well. Grimacing, he sat back in his chair and scrubbed at the sides of his head. Walker hated such reminders that he still hadn't completely recovered his full strength but he knew if he ignored them, he'd spend several days out of work instead of the half hour or so it usually took to remedy the situation. Looking up, he glanced at the clock on the wall. _1:30! Alex is going to skin me alive. Time to get out of here and get down to CD's._

Walker grabbed his hat, pulled on his coat, and left the office. The skies had clouded over and a chilling wind buffeted him as he made his way to where he'd parked the truck. It carried a hint of moisture. _Going to snow soon. I hope it holds off until after Thanksgiving._ He didn't want the girls' dinner spoiled after all the hard work they'd put into the planning.

The Ram grumbled to life as he turned the key in the ignition and he pointed the truck toward the interstate. _At least I got the heater fixed. Won't ever make that mistake again._ Because it was getting old, the Ram's heater didn't warm the cab quickly but within a few minutes the temperature inside was comfortable enough that Walker could remove his gloves. Traffic ---_ probably because it's the start of the holiday season and folks are trying to get home to their families_, he mused --- seemed worse than usual and he turned the radio to his favorite country station as a diversion. The soft strains of a popular Christmas carol drifted from the speakers. Walker shut it off. _It's too danged early! Every year the holiday season starts sooner. Keep that up and in a few years we'll be celebrating in July._

The traffic came to a standstill and remained that way for at least fifteen minutes. The headache increased in intensity and all Walker wanted now was to crawl off somewhere for a nap. _I never used to get this tired_, he thought grumpily as he pillowed his head against his arms on the steering wheel and waited for the traffic to move again.

As he made his way out of the metro area, the traffic began to flow more smoothly. A few miles later Walker saw what had likely caused the slow down: a red Chevalier with a sunroof stalled off the shoulder of the interstate. Out of ingrained habit, he noted the license plate as he approached. It came from a place called Polk County in Florida and read **RBD NGL.** _Might be stolen. The two women beside it don't look as though they could afford such a vehicle. Wonder if I ought to stop… _A small, selfish part of Walker's mind whispered to him that he was tired, hungry and off duty and that the state troopers or Dallas police would take care of it. However, the look of defeat and despair on the older woman's face tugged deeply at his sense of decency. _Nah, I can't leave them there. I gotta stop and see if I can help._ He turned on the hide-away strobes and eased the Ram in behind them.

"Bree, get around behind Miss Sophie and stay there!" For a crazy instant, Walker wondered if he ought to have called for back-up after all because the older woman darted around the nose of the sports car in a blur of long, sun streaked blond hair and he found himself staring down the barrel of a sawed off shotgun. _What the…she can't be serious about firing that thing! It would knock her over backwards._ "Mister, I know what you're thinking," she continued, "and I might not look like much but I do know how to shoot. I'll thank you kindly to step away from Miss Sophie and my daughter and let us alone."

"Take it easy," said Walker evenly. He was careful to keep his stance non-threatening and his hands nowhere near his holster. "No need to shoot anyone. I'm here to help."

A teen aged girl in ripped blue jeans and a grubby blue tee shirt which read "BAND BRAT" across the front of it edged out in front of the vehicle until she was between Walker and the older woman. Walker heard the sound of a safety being snapped back into place. _I'm more tired than I thought; I shouldn't have missed that, should've seen she was armed as well. _"It's okay, Momma," she called back, "he's a lawman. I can see his badge." She smiled impishly at him. "We've had a few…encounters," she explained, "so Momma's a might jumpy when it comes to strange menfolk approaching."

"So I see," said Walker wryly. "Mind if I take a look? As I said, I stopped because you looked like you needed help."

"Sorry 'bout that." The older woman put the safety on the shotgun and stowed it away. "Miss Sophie's been runnin' rough since Mobile but we thought we'd make it okay. Then she just overheated and then stopped completely."

Walker nodded and did a quick once-over of the vehicle. It wasn't as new as he had initially thought and had seen some hard road usage. He didn't see any obvious oil or other fluid leakage. The interior of the vehicle seemed packed from floor to ceiling with personal belongings. Something dark and fuzzy glared at him balefully from a niche between a stack of blankets and pillows. It growled and muttered, occasionally showing a flash of white teeth. "Mind telling your friend in there not to bite me?" he asked.

"Chessie, you mind your manners and leave the lawman alone!" the girl snapped. She shrugged. "Chessie won't bother you now. She's not a bad dog, just protective."

"I'll get the hood," the older woman offered, seeing Walker's dubious expression.

"Where were you headed?" Walker asked conversationally as he assessed the basic condition of the engine.

"Had some family troubles back in Florida," the woman answered in a tone of voice which invited no further discussion. "Needed a change of scenery so my man took a job working the oil rigs down to Galveston. I've got family in Midland and we're gonna stay there with 'em until he gets us a place set up."

Walker gently closed the hood on the Cavalier. A wave of vertigo caused him to sway and he steadied himself by leaning against the vehicle. _Pushing it_, he chided himself. _Best get this wrapped up and get these folks somewhere safe. They look like they could use a good meal or two as well._

"You all right, mister?" the girl asked anxiously.

"Yeah," he said. "It's been a long day and I'm hungry. Aren't you?"

"Always!" The impish grin and flip response reminded him strongly of someone else but before he had a chance to chase down that observation, she had asked him another question. "What kind of badge is that? Never seen one like it before."

"I'm a Texas Ranger. My name's Cordell Walker." He offered his hand. "You haven't told me yours."

The small, blunt hand which grasped his was firm, calloused, and none too clean but he shook it with good grace. "I'm Bree Doyle and that's my Momma, Mari."

He hadn't found anything obviously wrong with the car except a small pinhole leak in the radiator --- _surely not enough to have disabled the car_--- and some spots of oil on the engine block whose origin he couldn't trace. "You won't make it to Midland tonight," he said with certainty as he wiped his hands clean on a cloth the girl had offered him. "Whatever went wrong is beyond my ability to fix it."

"That's it, then." The words were barely audible but the woman bit each one as though it tasted bad. "I don't know what we'll do now."

The girl knelt on the pavement and put her arms around her mother. "Don't worry about it, Momma," she said. "We'll find a way to make it work out. We always do."

"Let me call the tow truck," Walker said kindly. "It'll likely be a couple of days before you have your car back since tomorrow's Thanksgiving. Tell you what: we'll grab some lunch and you can stay at my ranch until the repairs have been made."

Bree's eyes went wide in surprised gratitude. "Gee, Ranger Walker, thanks!" She hesitated a moment and then became solemn. "Even Chessie? I don't think Momma would go anywhere without her."

Walker laughed. "Even Chessie! Why don't you and your Momma get in the truck where it's warmer? I'll just take care of this and then I'll take you to get something to eat."

"There's a husky in there too," Mari mentioned, somewhat apologetically, as she collected the yapping Schipperke from the Chevalier and slid into the back seat of the Ram. "His name's Seminole."

"Well, Seminole can ride in the truck bed if he's of a mind to do so," Walker said, amused, as Bree took hold of the large animal's collar and walked him toward the pick-up. When everyone was safely in the Ram, he made arrangements to have the Chevalier towed and then turned to his unexpected guests. _Who do they remind me of?_ "One more phone call and then we'll get out of here," he told them and flashed a lopsided grin. "I've got some explaining to do."

CD's Bar and Grill, Fort Worth Stockyards 

Cheeks pink from exposure to the cold, Alex and Kathy entered the bar. Most afternoons before the drinking crowd came in for the evening, the interior exuded the warm welcome smell of home cooked food, baking, and on days like today the sweet scent of wood smoke from the fireplace. It was a scent she loved and Kathy inhaled deeply. Her nose crinkled; whatever was causing _that_ odor didn't belong in CD's at all. "Why does it smell like swamp mud and wet feathers in here?" she asked.

Alex, having spotted the three bedraggled and dejected men, --- with the exception of Jimmy, who was grinning like an idiot --- didn't quite successfully smother a giggle. "What on earth happened to you three? And just what is that?" she asked, pointing at what appeared to be a pile of feathers spilled across the far end of the bar.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lane Piedmont said as he stared morosely into a shot glass filled with dark amber liquid. He downed the whiskey in a single swallow. CD, without a word, refilled the glass.

"Lane," asked Kathy, astonished, "is that _marsh grass_ in your hair?"

The old Ranger's grey mustache twitched in agitation. "It is," he answered with as much dignity as a man in soaked, mud covered clothing could muster. He pointed an accusing finger at Jimmy, who was trying not to laugh. "Insolent pup! See if I ever take _you_ huntin' again, Trivette." Lane returned to contemplating his whiskey.

Trivette threw his hands up in the air. "What?" he demanded with an air of injured innocence. "I got the bird, didn't I?"

"Is _that_ what that is?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did Jimmy really shoot the turkey without any help?"

"Oh, Jimmy _got_ the blamed thing all right," said CD shortly as he brought Alex her coffee and Kathy a cup of hot chocolate, "but he didn't _shoot_ it."

"You two told me I had to sneak up on it and tackle it because shooting it would ruin the meat!" Jimmy protested.

"Oh, Jimmy!" cried Alex, trying not to laugh at him and failing utterly, "you didn't fall for that, did you?"

"I'm the one telling this here tale," CD interrupted gruffly.

Alex managed a sober face this time, though her blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "CD," she said severely, "you promised you weren't going to play any pranks on him."

"Well, I didn't expect him to actually be able to tackle the danged bird!" he defended himself, "but Jimmy…well, he surprised me."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "You didn't expect a former quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys to be able to tackle a turkey? In other words, you're saying that you tried to pull a prank on him and it backfired. Serves you right."

"Hmph!" said CD. "Anyway, we got set up and Lane commenced callin'. When that tom appeared, Jimmy hurtled over the blind and pounced on it as though he were makin' the winnin' play for the Super Bowl. The bird naturally didn't like that much but Jimmy wouldn't let go. To make a long story short, it knocked the hell out of all three of us and scratched me up pretty good. Lane winged it when it finally got away and then we had to track it though the dadgummed swamp so he could shoot it proper. That's when Jimmy tripped on a root and fell right on top of it. Broke its neck and just about squashed it flat."

"There, you see," Jimmy pointed out triumphantly. "Technically I did bag the bird."

"You know, Alex honey, he's right about that," said CD, a mischievous smile creasing his weathered face. "Seems to me then that him what bagged the bird ought to be the one responsible for dressing it."

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Jimmy, backpedaling. "I wouldn't…I don't…I'm a semi-vegetarian. I can't dress that carcass!"

"Time you learned, son," said Lane, deciding that the privilege of tormenting the younger Ranger would give him more satisfaction than ignoring him. "Grab the bird and c'mon in back. I'll show you how, no tricks this time." Jimmy picked up the bird by the feet and the two of them went back into CD's kitchen.

"Have you seen Walker yet, CD?" Alex asked. "He was supposed to meet us here for lunch."

"He hasn't come in yet, honey," CD replied.

"Drat the man!" Alex exclaimed. "I'll bet he's forgotten again. I should give him a ---"

The phone at the end of the bar rang. CD excused himself to answer it. "CD's, CD speaking. Oh? All right, Cordell, I'll tell her. Mmm-hmm. Bye." He put the phone back in the cradle. "Speak of the devil! Walker will be here shortly, says he's bringing in a couple of strays."

"Oh?" asked Kathy. "What happened?"

"I didn't get the full story, little lady," CD told her, "but he wanted me to tell you they'll be staying through Thanksgiving. Now help me get lunch ready, would you? Walker sounded a bit peaked and I'll bet from the way he was talking that these folks haven't eaten in a while."

Ten minutes later, Walker came in practically herding in front of him a small wiry woman with sun streaked blond hair and a sturdy girl with wildly curling carroty red hair. "Go on and sit down," he urged them. "CD will take care of you." He strode over to the bar, took off his hat, and gave Alex a quick kiss.

"Walker," she said, concerned, "you look exhausted."

"I am tired," he admitted. "Just give me a minute, would you, Alex?" He leaned against her and closed his eyes.

"I'll get him something to eat," Kathy promptly volunteered and wheeled herself into the kitchen. She came back with a big bowl of stew, a plate of biscuits still warm from the oven, and honey and butter which she put in front of him. "Here you go, Walker." She remained at his side, watching anxiously until he'd eaten the first few spoonfuls.

"Kathy." Walker set his spoon down and made eye contact with his ward. "I'm not an invalid," he reminded her gently. "I'll be okay, it's just been a long day." He tousled her hair. "Why don't you go visit with our guests?" She favored her guardian with one of her rare sunny smiles and did as she was told.

"Where did you find them?" Alex asked.

"Their car had broken down on the interstate. The mechanic can't make the repairs until after Thanksgiving so they're staying at the ranch with me." He heard Kathy laugh and spared a glance in her direction. She and Bree were deep in discussion over something which had reduced them to giggles. "What's that all about?"

Alex wavered between leaving Walker to figure it out --- if he could --- or enlightening him. Kindness won out but she couldn't resist digging him. "Walker, you still have _a lot_ to learn about women. When girls that age get together, only one of two outcomes is possible. They either form an instant friendship or they hate one another. It looks to me like those two are going to get along just fine."

He grinned sheepishly. "I guess I ought to encourage her to leave the ranch more often, socialize with some of her classmates."

"I was going to talk to you about that," Alex admitted as she took a sip of her coffee, "but it can wait."

"You remind me of someone," Kathy was telling Bree when the door swung open in a gust of wind and David Auguston walked in. He stopped in the doorway and stared, openmouthed, at Walker's guests.

"Close the door, boy," CD called testily, "were you born in a barn? Whassa matter, Dave? You look like someone hit you with a cattle prod."

"Mare," Auguston said hesitantly, "is that really you? What _are _you doing here in Texas?"

"Walker brought them in," Kathy told him. "Um…David, are you all right? Maybe you'd better sit down."

"Maybe I'd better," he responded, dazed.

"It's obvious you folks know one another," said Walker, stepping in. "Mind telling the rest of us what the connection might be?"

Bree broke the tableau by throwing her arms around the stunned young Ranger in a gleeful hug. "Uncle Davey! I'm so glad to see you."

"I…I thought that _looked_ like Seminole in the back of Ranger Walker's truck," Auguston stammered, confused, "but it didn't seem possible." He ruffled the girl's carroty hair. "It sure is good to see you again, kidlet. You've grown!" He kept looking from Bree to her mother and muttering, "I can't believe it."

"Someone get the kid a drink. He needs it," Lane observed, coming back from the kitchen. "Looks like he's about to keel over."

"Just cider, please," Auguston managed.

"Don't stand there gawking, git to it!" Lane snapped to one of the waitresses and then solicitously pressed the steaming mug into his partner's hands. "Drink deep, Dave, it'll help thaw that tongue of yourn."

Mari, who had been quiet until now, spoke up. "Davey's my baby brother and Bree's his niece. It's been...a while…since we talked." Her tone became accusatory. "You didn't tell me you'd moved to Dallas! We were on our way to Midland to see you."

"It's a long story," Auguston said, having recovered his wits somewhat, "and one I'd rather not get into just now, if you don't mind." He grinned weakly. "Call it a career move and leave it at that. What about you?"

"Well," said Mari slowly, "we had a bit of a dust-up back in Florida and now my Mister's out here workin' the oil rigs down to Galveston. We were kinda hopin' we'd be able to stay with you until he gets us a place set up."

"The boy's had quite a shock," said CD, taking charge. "These good folk obviously have some catching up to do. Let's leave 'em be and then Dave will give us the story when he's ready. Now scoot!" He herded them all back to the bar where the friends congregated to discuss this unusual turn of events.

Walker returned to his seat and finished his coffee. "That explains it," he mused, looking over to the corner in which Auguston and his sister sat talking. Now that he'd seen the two of them together, he could see their relationship to one another plainly stamped on their features. He would have recognized the resemblance earlier had his logical mind not disregarded it automatically as an artificial correlation between their accents and state of origin.

"Explains what?" asked Alex.

"Well," he said, "I thought those two reminded me of someone but I couldn't place it until now."

"I hadn't known David had a family," Alex said quietly.

"Two younger brothers and that older sister of his," Lane supplied. "He doesn't talk about them much. I gather they argued some years ago and then he lost touch."

"What happens next?" Alex asked. "I know David doesn't have room for them in that studio apartment of his."

"We give them the time they need to get reacquainted," Walker said, setting his empty coffee cup down, "and until then they're welcome to stay out at the ranch. Where's Kathy gotten to?" _I don't think I'm ever going to be used to needing to keep an eye on someone else._

"She's fine, Walker," Lane assured him. "I saw her go back into the kitchen to get some scraps. She was going to take them out to feed the dogs."

"How's Trivette coming with the turkey?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"Trivette actually managed to get a turkey?" Walker asked skeptically.

"Sure did!" declared Lane. "CD, you mind telling the tale one more time?"

"Not at all," CD replied, making himself comfortable behind the bar. "It was like this…"

Walker's Ranch – Thanksgiving Day

It had been a late night; the adults had talked for quite a while and by the time they'd noticed the two teens all but asleep by the fireside it had been nearly midnight. Walker drove Mari, Kathy, and Bree back to his ranch and they hastily settled sleeping arrangements. Walker had wanted Mari to take his bed but she refused. Both Auguston and Alex had told her about his recent illness and she hadn't wanted to risk causing her new friend a setback. Kathy had lost a similar battle; Bree had simply solved the argument by rolling out her sleeping bag on the floor next to Kathy's bed, flopping on it, and insisting that she wasn't moving until morning. Chessie, the Schipperke, seemed content to sleep in the barn with the horses. Not so Seminole. He'd stalked through the ranch house as though he owned it, prowled around until he'd poked his nose into each corner…and then headed upstairs to Walker's bedroom.

"He can't sleep in there!" Walker protested, exasperated. _Bad enough the damned cat takes up most of the foot of the bed. I'm not sharing the rest of it with an overgrown wolf dog._

Mari smiled, enjoying Walker's discomfiture. "Seminole's like any other member of the Auguston family, Ranger Walker. Once he decides something, you'd have to move Hell itself to convince him otherwise."

"You got that right," Walker muttered, thinking of the younger Ranger and his dogged attempts, in spite of Walker's active discouragement of the young man, to continue courting Kathy.

"If it's any consolation, consider it a compliment," said Mari. "He likes you, you know, and he doesn't give his friendship to many." Walker couldn't tell if the woman referred to the independent husky or to her baby brother; he decided it didn't really matter because her advice could easily apply to either.

"I'll try to remember that," he said, a slow smile lighting his face. Walker tossed another log on the fire in the fireplace and placed a second blanket on the couch. "It gets cold down here at night, but that ought to keep you warm enough. Good night, Mari."

The husky, his eyes luminous in the moonlight, waited for the Ranger at the top of the stairs with tail swaying gently against the floorboards. Down the hall, Walker could hear the low murmur of young voices and the occasional giggle. "Well, come on boy," he said to Seminole, "let's get to bed. Morning comes early around here." He closed the bedroom door save for a small crack to let in heat and to keep himself from feeling cornered in the small room. _Old habits die hard, I guess._ Seminole did not, much to Walker's relief, get up on the bed. Instead, heaving a gusty sigh, he curled up on the braided rag rug beside it. Walker fell asleep with his hand dangling over the edge of the bed, entwined in the dog's thick fur coat.

"Walker…Walker, wake up!" Even with his senses muddled by sleep, he identified the voice as Kathy's. His internal time clock told him it had to be at least eight in the morning, much later than he had planned to sleep. Seminole raised his head off his crossed paws, ears perked toward the door, and uttered an inquiring "woof?" in Walker's direction.

"Yeah, I'm awake." He remained where he was, on his back with head pillowed on one arm and the other still dangling over the side of the bed. Bare narrow feet protruded from the quilts at the foot of the bed. Kathy, wearing one of her long flannel nightgowns with her hair bound in a single braid, poked her head through the door. For a rare instant, the serious adult demeanor disappeared, replaced by a look which was pure mischief and all adolescent girl. She pounced at the foot of the bed, grabbed Walker's ankle…and tickled. "Cut it out. Just what do you think would happen if the bad guys found out that Texas' most fearsome Ranger was ticklish?" he demanded between laughs.

"Well," she said seriously, "I rather doubt you'd let one of them close enough to find out and if one of them _did _get close enough you'd probably kick some sense back into him. Anyone stupid enough to grab you without warning obviously doesn't _have_ any sense."

Walker cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. "Kathy, that was kinda my point. You really shouldn't keep sneaking up on me like that. Besides, how does this look if someone walks in?" He gestured helplessly, indicating Kathy now curled up on the bed and leaning trustingly against him.

"It would look like I love my guardian very much and nothing more, Ranger Walker," she confided, hugging him. "And you would _never_ hurt me."

Bree, wearing an oversized baseball tee shirt and with her hair in wild disarray, called, "Kathy, did you --- ah, Ranger Walker, good morning!" A mischievous smile dimpling her cheeks, she gawked openly at the older man's well developed physique. This time, Walker _did_ blush and clutched awkwardly at the blankets. _Alex will absolutely love this_, he thought wryly. He knew, if they were anything like some of the women in the office, that the two girls would no doubt later confer with the assistant district attorney. Alex would tease him mercilessly…but she just might be able to tell him how to avoid such embarrassing situations in the future if he asked. _Alex is right, I still have a lot to learn about women…and young girls._

"Good morning, Bree," he managed. "Er, did you need something?"

"Kathy, didn't you tell him about the turkey?" Bree demanded.

"I was about to but you were too busy ogling him to give me the chance to do so," Kathy countered.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Girls," said Walker firmly, forestalling further argument --- _ and I am going to start _locking _the damned door if this is what's going to happen_ --- "_what _ turkey?"

"Oh, that. Walker," asked Kathy, puzzled, "why is there a turkey in a five gallon bucket in the bathroom? It makes it awfully hard to shower."

Walker slapped a hand to his face. _It's too early for this, I haven't even had my coffee yet._ "I don't know," he told them, "but I'm gonna find out. CD!" he bellowed.

"Hold your horses, Cordell, I'm coming!" the man hollered up the staircase. Walker heard his heavy tread approaching, followed by a string of curses. "What in tarnation---"

"Chessie, you put that down!" came Mari's voice. Walker looked up and a small black missile shot by, dragging a turkey by one wing. Seminole, attracted by the chase and apparently thinking it a great game, gave an ecstatic _woof _and took off.

"CD's gonna kill that dog." Walker fumbled for his bathrobe as he tried to keep himself covered with the blankets. He couldn't do both.

"He wouldn't really…kill Chessie, would he?" Bree asked.

"Of course not!" Kathy glared at Walker for his poor choice of words and then relented as she took pity on her guardian and tossed the robe to him. "Come on," she said to Bree, "let's clear out of here so Walker can take care of this mess." The two of them went back to Kathy's room.

He found a comical scene in the hallway and suppressed the urge to laugh. Seminole had cornered the little black Schipperke, who was not about to let go of her prize. CD, face almost apoplectic with rage, stood there with broom raised while Mari held onto his arm. "Varmint!" he yelled. "You let go of that there bird right now!"

"Mr. Parker," began Mari, "if you'll stop yelling and let me in there, I can take care of this. Chessie already knows she's in trouble and Seminole thinks it's a game."

"They're _laughing_ at me!" CD protested, outraged.

"Yep," agreed Walker with a broad grin. He made eye contact with the big husky and said, "Game over, boy. Come here, Seminole." The big husky hesitated, apparently thinking over his options, and then went to Walker without further encouragement. Seminole swished his tail as if to say "well, that's that" and then bounded downstairs.

"I better let 'im out," Mari said and, grabbing Chessie's collar, hauled her bodily away from the turkey. Unwilling to give up her prize, Chessie bit down harder…and one wing tore away with a snapping sound. "Ack! I'm so sorry, CD!"

"Aw, don't worry about it none, honey," CD said, seeing Mari about to cry. "It ain't worth frettin' over. No one eats the wings anyhow and I'm not half the cook I think I am if I can't salvage a bird with one little ole wing missing!"

"Don't tell that to Trivette," Walker said. "He _did_ bag the bird and he's gonna be upset when he finds out you let that wolf dog at it."

"Jimmy won't find out now…will he, Cordell?"

Walker relented. "Not from me. I better shower and get dressed." A look of boyish mischief crossed his face as he caught Mari's eyes. A note of irony tinted his voice. " It seems I need more clothing these days."

Mari's face colored. "I'll talk to her." She shrugged. "Not that it will do much good. She's just at that age, you see…"

"I do, actually." And he did. _One more thing I hadn't taken into account regarding being Kathy's guardian._ "If you want to let the dogs run, the back pasture's fenced in," he mentioned, changing the subject.

"Thanks, Ranger Walker. Come along, Chessie." Mari, grateful for the distraction, picked up the Schipperke and went down into the kitchen.

"CD, what _was_ the turkey doing in a bucket in the bathroom?" Walker raised an eyebrow.

"Brinin'," he responded. "It's the latest thing, s'posed to make the meat tender and juicy all over without it dryin' out."

He could see CD was about to go off on one of his gourmet cooking and held up a hand. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I've got things to do."

The dinner party was to have started at five thirty in the evening but their guests began arriving early. CD had been out at the ranch since the early hours of the morning seeing to the meal preparations and Alex had come over just after eleven to help Kathy set up the tables and decorations. By two in the afternoon, while Kathy was cutting up the apples with which Alex would be making the pie, all of their friends had arrived as well as many of the Rangers and their wives.

Alex took the paring knife from Kathy's hands and ushered her away. "David will be here soon," she said, noting the flannel covered with cooking stains and well worn blue jeans. "You'll want to get cleaned up and change."

"All right," she agreed. "I'll just grab Bree and we'll be back down in a while. Where is she, anyhow?"

"Where else?" asked Mari with amusement as she mashed the potatoes. "Out in the barn with the horses. I'll go get her and send her up. Now get lost, you don't want my baby brother seeing you like that!"

Upon discovering that Bree had no clean clothing with her, Kathy insisted on loaning her some of hers. She dressed herself in the denim skirt outfit she and Alex had chosen and then invited Bree to pick from her closet. Bree, after careful consideration, chose one of the jumpers and a plain matching shirt. "I don't usually do the girl stuff," she admitted, "except for make-up. You really ought to wear some --- not that you don't look great already --- because your cheekbones are outstanding."

"I don't know ---" Kathy began hesitantly. Among the things Alex had picked up for her were a small selection of cosmetics but she had no idea how to apply them.

"Let me," said Bree enthusiastically. "When I'm finished, my uncle won't be able to look anywhere else."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kathy responded, thinking of Walker's inexplicable dislike of the young Ranger. Remembering Alex's promise to her, Kathy allowed Bree to continue her ministrations.

"You girls are fabulous!" Alex exclaimed when they returned to the kitchen. "Walker," she ordered, elbowing him, "stop what you're doing for a moment and look."

Walker, carving slices of turkey for the serving platter, glanced up. Kathy stood at the foot of the staircase, waiting for his opinion. "You clean up good," he remarked with a slight smile.

"Walker!" Alex rapped him smartly in the arm with her hand and whispered fiercely, "You'll hurt her feelings. Say something _nice_."

"Do you like it?" Kathy asked uncertainly. "You don't think it's too much? I – I can change clothes…"

"You look great, Kathy," he said, his voice warm with approval. "It suits you."

A hot flush of pleasure darkened her cheeks and Kathy bowed her head to hide it behind her hair. "Thanks, Walker. Alex, could I borrow you for a minute?"

Alex put down the apple she'd been paring and kissed Walker on the cheek. "Be back in a moment. Girl talk," she said by way of explanation. She found Kathy sitting in the living room watching the front door. Every time she heard a vehicle pull up, she straightened in anticipation. The disappointment on her face was heartbreaking.

"Where's David?" she fretted. "He promised he'd be here!"

"At three," Alex reminded her. She checked her watch. "It's only two thirty. Don't give up on the boy until he's actually late. And get used to them either having to leave in the middle of a date or arriving much later than planned," she added ruefully. "I honestly don't think that Walker _can_ go on a date without having to arrest someone and David doesn't look like he'll be much different."

"Alex…why doesn't Walker like David?" Kathy blurted. "It makes things so difficult for us!"

"That's a complex question," Alex temporized. "Maybe that's something which ought to be discussed between you and Walker."

"I tried," Kathy said forlornly, "but he simply gets that steely look in his eyes and says he has his reasons. He won't say anything else."

"I'll tell you what I think on one condition," Alex said seriously. "This _is_ something you need to discuss with Walker at some point. Don't press him about it, though. He'll let you know when the time is right."

"I can do that," Kathy said. "I wouldn't want to do anything which would hurt or disappoint him."

Alex put her arm around the girl. "I know you wouldn't, you're a good kid."

"I just don't understand. I know Walker has issues with the age difference but I don't see why that matters. In the Diné culture, I'm a woman grown and can make my own choices for relationships."

"That may be the place to start, then. Walker's has sound legal reasons for his objections when it comes to that. You know that outside the Navajo Nation, those laws generally don't apply?"

Kathy nodded. "I figured that out when the judge at John Quail's trial commended him for not abandoning Ranger Walker. Had he done so, he could have made it to the Diné. It's unlikely they would have turned him over to the FBI or prosecuted him themselves."

"The same is true regarding whether or not a person is considered a minor. There's a process called emancipation which allows someone who wouldn't normally be considered an adult to gain legal status as such."

"Walker did explain that to me. In the state of Texas, I'd have to be sixteen. We'd planned to file the paperwork after my birthday but…" Kathy shrugged. "I don't really want to do it. I…I never liked being alone, things just turned out that way. Walker, you, and the Rangers are the closest thing I've had to a family since my parents died."

"Have you told him what you want?"

"I – I got the impression that Walker doesn't really like having responsibility for me. He kept insisting we should look into it."

"Oh, no, honey, that's simply not true!" Alex assured her. "In fact, I happen to know it's about as far from the truth as you could get. Walker just wants to make sure he's acting in your best interests. He's just not good at expressing his emotions. The more precious someone is to him, the more distant he gets when important decisions need made."

"And that's why he's downright mean to David sometimes?" Kathy guessed.

"That's part of it. Walker doesn't like to lose his people. While I'm sure he appreciates what David did for you as a brave and selfless act, it was also stupid and it nearly cost him his life. I think sometimes that David reminds Walker of himself at a younger age and he tends to be harder on him so he won't give the impression of favoritism. The other part," Alex explained, "involves what we were talking about earlier. Our laws do not consider a fifteen year old, male or female, capable of having the good judgment needed for a relationship with an adult. Walker's primary motivation in life is the law. Do you understand?"

"Not completely," Kathy admitted, "but I'm sure I will eventually. That doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it? It doesn't seem like Walker even wants to allow that!"

"Nothing wrong with being friends," Alex affirmed. "Walker's other reasons aren't nearly as logical, I'm afraid. He's a stubborn man and once he's come to a conclusion it's difficult to convince him he might be mistaken."

"Lane told me once that Walker blames David for Boyd's death," Kathy said.

"It's possible," Alex admitted, "though I would have thought better of him."

Kathy stole a glance at Alex's watch. "Five til…where is he?"

"Where's who?" asked Auguston as he came through the door. He'd gotten his carrot red hair closely trimmed and wore a freshly starched shirt with new jeans.

"I'm so glad you decided to come over!" Kathy declared fiercely, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

Auguston wanted badly to return both kiss and embrace but he also knew all the reasons why he couldn't; embarrassed, he looked pleadingly at Alex, who gestured to the half forgotten bouquet of fall flowers in his hand. Gently but firmly, he disengaged from the embrace and distracted her with them. "Here," he said, grinning foolishly, "I brought these for you."

"Thank you, David, these are beautiful!"

"You're welcome, Kathy," he said formally.

"I ought to take them to the kitchen and put them in water," she said awkwardly.

"I'll take care of them for you," Alex offered. "Kathy, would you go outside and see if our other guests need anything? It's almost time to eat so CD ought to be ready for them. David, if I could talk to you a moment? Walker's in the kitchen," she whispered to Auguston in passing, "and thanks to Chessie's early morning antics he's not exactly in a charitable mood. I'd steer clear if I were you."

"So I heard," responded Auguston with a pained expression. "Mare called and told me about it. I've warned her more than once to get that little terror some obedience training but she just doesn't listen!"

"Well, don't worry about it," Alex said, patting his arm. "Just try to enjoy yourself. After all, you've got your family here."

"Yeah," Auguston mused and he didn't sound too enthusiastic about the idea, "family."

The holiday weekend, which had already provided plenty of excitement, held one more surprise. Kathy was down at the corrals trying to persuade a group of the Rangers, headed by a slightly inebriated Lane, that a horseback ride wasn't as good an idea as it sounded. Unfortunately the wives, nearly as competitive as their husbands, had gotten into the spirited discussion and egged them on. The men were saddling up and exchanging good natured jibes when she saw the two visitors arrived in a big pick-up pulling a horse trailer with New Mexico plates. "Odd," Kathy murmured, "I don't believe we were expecting anyone else."

"Mebbee not," Lane slurred, "but they're here."

"I'd better go tell Walker," Kathy said. "Maybe he knows what's going on."

"Good idea, kiddo, you do that." His dignified pronouncement was spoiled by a hiccup. His horse, a palomino mare bred from Walker's stallion Amigo, disliked the noise and stepped restlessly aside. Lane, who had been leaning casually against the animal with one hand carelessly looped through the reins, fell over. The other Rangers guffawed.

"Lane," Kathy pleaded, "at least stay away from the horses until I come back. This really isn't a good idea."

"Sorry, little lady, no can do." He sat up, dusted off his hat, and blinked comically. "'scuse me, gotta see a horse about a ride."

Kathy rolled her eyes in disgust. "Don't any of you do anything stupid," she warned them and walked up toward the house. She didn't get far because a familiar sounding neigh stopped her. "It can't be," she gasped, "but I'd know that greeting anywhere. Are those _my_ horses?"

"They are," said Amie Medicine Stone, stepping out of the truck's cab. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Lane," Kathy accused, "you said there was no way Amie and her father could make it down here…"

"Didn't," Lane muttered. "I said Hendricks was an old coot and he rarely stirred that big arse of his out of New Mexico."

"Did you now?" The big New Mexico sheriff eyed the tipsy Lane with something between speculation and mischief. Kathy wondered if the two were going to go at one another and then Hendricks' homely face broke into a wide grin. "Shows what you know, you old rattlesnake!" He slapped Lane on the back, nearly knocking him over with the heartiness of his greeting.

"C'mon, Hendricks. Let me introduce you around. You know Trivette and Auguston's around here somewhere…."

Having completed the round of introductions, Hendricks turned a critical eye on the saddled horses and the group of Rangers. "Goin' ridin'?"

"Yup," responded Lane. He tried to get a boot in the stirrup and missed. "The horse must've moved."

"No," said Kathy, stamping her feet, "you're _not_."

"Let 'em have their fun, Kathy," said Walker, coming down from the house. He had observed Lane's latest attempt to mount the horse and was grinning. "I don't think they'll get far. Hendricks, good to see you again. Let's get those horses unloaded."

"They're a Mustang Talker's horses," Hendricks suggested, "maybe the little gal would like to unload 'em herself."

Kathy's eyes shone. "Could I, Walker?"

"Might be easier on 'em," Walker admitted, "but you won't step foot on either of 'em, understand?" He could tell from her expression that she'd been hoping her guardian wouldn't mention that detail and that she could do exactly that. He also knew, however, that once he'd extracted a promise from her she would not break her word.

"I won't ride them." Instead she reached into the pocket of her denim skirt and extracted a small whistle. She'd carved it during the summer and carried it with her as an optimistic symbol of hope that one day the horses would be returned to her. "Just back the trailer up to the pasture gate," Kathy told Hendricks, "and I'll take care of the rest."

The blue roan paint stallion did not like the resumed movement. He tossed his head angrily and kicked at the sides of the trailer. "Comanche, be still," Kathy told the big horse in Navajo. _At least _Walker_ doesn't get on my case for speaking the language of the Diné_. None of the Rangers or those associated with them did, really, but the same could not be said for some of her teachers or for her caseworker's supervisor. She wished most of them would mind their own business and leave her and Walker alone. _If I can't manage my own affairs, he's the best possible choice. Walker intervenes only when it's necessary._ She was grateful to him for that. "Amie, would you get the trailer open for me?"

The petite paramedic climbed nimbly down from her perch on the pasture fence and pulled the pin on the trailer's latch. The door swung open and she pulled an extruded slip-proof ramp from a recess in the trailer's bumper. Lastly, Amie removed the bar across the stalls which prevented the horses from coming forward. She stood back to give the horses room to move. "All set, Kathy. Take 'em out!"

Kathy put the whistle to her lips and blew a sweet, liquid sounding trill. The big stallion perked his ears at the sound and trotted sedately down the ramp and into the pasture. He stood a moment, neck arched and tail erect, assessing his surroundings before he whickered to the mare. She neighed in response and joined him. The pair, ignoring the crowd which had gathered, sought out their mistress and buried their muzzles in her hair.

With quick light hands she stroked their necks and murmured reassurances. Nothing else mattered at the moment except her horses.

"Well, I'll be damned." Hendricks' tone conveyed a hushed reverence. "I'd _heard_ about Mustang Talkers ---Amie's ma talked about 'em often enough --- but I've never had the chance to see one at work. Walker, you wouldn't have believed those were the same horses! It took three deputies and a veterinarian with a tranquilizer gun to get that stallion loaded and the mare 'bout brained me."

"I believe it," Walker responded. His facial expression softened briefly to one of pride and tenderness as he contemplated his ward. "She understands them better than anyone I've ever known."

"Now, that's a prime specimen of horseflesh," Lane spoke up.

"He's too much horse for you," Hendricks said. "I don't think anyone but a Mustang Talker could ride that one."

"Walker's ridden him," Kathy interjected quietly.

"You have not!" said Trivette, joining the discussion. "I saw that bad boy in action and Kathy could barely keep him under control. You might be a good rider, Walker, but you're not _that _good."

"Walker _has_ ridden Comanche," Kathy insisted, coming to her guardian's defense. "Comanche let him because I _told_ the horse he should."

"Walker," Lane protested, "you shouldn't let the child lie for you like that."

"Yeah, Walker," chimed in Trivette. "And something should be done about that habit of exaggerating."

"Whoa now," Hendricks temporized, "you boys don't know what you're sayin'. You _don't_ speak to a Mustang Talker like that!"

"You're saying she's telling the truth?" Trivette challenged.

"I'm _sayin_' that it's possible. Never seen it myself but it wouldn't surprise me. I've heard similar stories and Mustang Talkers are highly respected folk among the Navajo. If she says Walker can ride that bronc, he probably can."

Amused now, Walker pinned Amie with a mischievous stare. "You got anything to add to this, Speaker?"

"Me? No!" Amie dusted her hands off on her jeans and then threw them up in a gesture of surrender. "I'm not getting involved in you fellas' pissing contest. Sort it out yourselves." She resumed her perch on the corral railing.

"Only one way to settle this," Lane said. "If'n Walker _can_ ride the beastie, let 'im ride it."

"That all right with you, Kathy?" Walker asked.

"I'll talk to Comanche and get him ready," she responded. She frowned and looked up at her guardian as though considering something. "I don't think I can persuade him to wear a saddle again, not yet anyhow."

"I won't need one." Face set with determination, he strode off toward the barn and came back leading Amigo. He thrust the reins into Lane's nerveless hands. "Let's make this interesting. You're always saying you can ride anything. Amigo shouldn't be any problem for a horseman like you." His grin was good natured but his eyes were steely; Lane's teasing had touched a nerve. To the other Rangers, Walker said, "What are you waiting for? Saddle up if you're coming with us."

"It's a matter of honor now," Amie said as Kathy joined her on the fence. "Someone's going to get hurt."

"Lane's not nearly as incapacitated as he's pretending to be," said Kathy. "He's still at odds with Walker over Walker's attitude toward David and he's taking this opportunity to get in a few digs. Ordinarily either Alex or CD intervenes before things get this far out of hand but they're busy getting dinner ready." She giggled ruefully. "Lane really _is_ a superior horseman but I'm not so certain about the rest of the Rangers or some of the officers. As far as I know, some of them would be lucky to know one end of the horse from the other!"

Ami shrugged and grinned. "If they make a boo-boo, I'll just have to patch 'em up," she said cheerfully. "It wouldn't be the first time." She studied the men and horses as they lined up and prepared to race across the pasture. "Walker looks tired. Should he be doing stuff like this?"

Kathy made a face. "Probably not, but I'm not going to be the one to tell him that! Walker does a lot of things he's not supposed to be doing yet."

"Look, they're starting!"

It seemed the other Rangers and officers had decided the competition lay solely between Walker and Lane for they merely paced their horses against the other two men's progress. Kathy loved to watch Walker ride a horse; he kept his touch light, melding the motions of his body with those of the horse until the two moved as one. On a horse like Comanche the uniqueness of his approach was even more discernable. Walker held himself low over the horse's neck and guided the animal only with his knees and calves. Occasionally he could be seen apparently whispering something into the animal's ear.

Lane was having trouble with his mount. He was a larger man than Walker and tended to sit heavier in the saddle. Rather than allowing the horse to make decisions, Lane tried to assume command and kept a tight hold on the reins. Amigo had been too well trained to buck but he looked as though he wanted to. Instead, he settled into a bone jarring gait with sudden breaks in speed. Lane's mouth was open in a startled yell and he kept shifting as he tried to remain in the saddle. Amigo's ears were back in annoyance --- annoyance at the overbearing rider and annoyance that he'd been passed by another stallion. A calculating gleam came into the horse's eyes and he snaked his head backward to nip Lane smartly on the calf. With the rider distracted, Amigo aimed for a low hanging live oak branch and brushed Lane right off.

Walker halted Comanche nearby and neatly dismounted. Grinning broadly, he offered Lane his hand and helped the older man up out of the dirt. "You all right?"

"Nothin' bruised but my dignity," he answered ruefully. "Well, Walker, I reckon I owe you an apology. You really _can_ ride just about anything."

He clapped Lane on the back. "C'mon, let's get back to the house and get cleaned up. CD's banging on the triangle and that means dinner's finally ready."

They gathered beneath the golden cottonwoods under a bright blue winter sky --- friends, family, and co-workers --- to give thanks for the blessings in their lives. They joined hands and Walker, at the head table, said the blessing:

"Our Father in Heaven,

We give thanks for the pleasure

Of gathering together for this occasion.

We give thanks for this food

Prepared by loving hands.

We give thanks for life,

The freedom to enjoy it all

And all other blessings.

As we partake of this food,

We pray for health and strength

To carry on and try to live as You would have us.

This we ask in the name of Christ,

Our Heavenly Father."

His voice remained strong and steady but his gaze lingered on his young ward and his hand tightened on hers as he spoke.

_He considers me a blessing?_ Kathy would have to think more about that --- and about her earlier conversation with Alex --- when she'd had time alone to consider the implications. She had grown to love the Ranger but it had never occurred to her that he might feel the same way.

"Amen," she echoed with the others.

CD broke the reverent silence. "What are y'all waiting for, an invitation? Dig in and eat before the food I spent all day preparing gets cold!"

When everyone had finished eating, the girls and women cleared the tables and washed the dishes. Several of the officers and Rangers played instruments and it had become a tradition at these gatherings for them to play in the evening. Such social occasions often ended up as impromptu dances. Tonight they had a fiddle, harmonica, and two guitars and they were running through their repertoire of ranging songs, cattle calls, and pioneer favorites. Alex had kept her promise and distracted Walker sufficiently enough that he seemed willing to let Kathy and Auguston spend some time together. He had asked her to dance and then she suggested the two of them go for a walk.

"Kathy," he protested, "I can't be alone with you."

"Why on earth not?" she asked.

If she had been a grown woman or any other girl, he would have thought she was being coy or teasing. That type of behavior didn't seem to be part of her personality, however. He knew she had asked because she didn't understand his reluctance. _Who am I kidding? I'd like nothing better than to be alone with her for a while. How am I supposed to explain to her the reasons why something we both want would be wrong without destroying that innocence?_ Poor Auguston's face had gone almost as red as his hair. "I…I just can't, is all. Kathy, don't push me, please."

She pulled away from him. Her hazel eyes clouded over and he knew she was going to cry. "It's me, isn't it?"

"Not exactly --- at least, not the way you're thinking," Auguston amended when her facial expression told him that had been the wrong thing to say.

"Don't…don't you _like_ me, David?"

"I – I like you just fine. More than fine, really, and that's the trouble. I like you a little too much. Look, Kathy, I gotta go." Before she could say anything else, he'd bid her good night and left.

Lane found her down at the corrals with her horses. He called her name once, softly. "The party's that-away." He gestured with his long neck back toward the patio. "What are you doin' down here all by yourself cryin' your pretty little heart out?"

Kathy lifted head from Comanche's shoulder. "Not in much of a partying mood, I guess." She sniffled.

"I saw David tear out of here like the devil hisself was after 'im," Lane said conversationally as he handed her his handkerchief. "Now, I may be an old fart but I do know a few things about sparkin' and I'm guessin' things didn't go the way you'd expected."

"I don't understand what his problem is!" Kathy wailed. "He says he likes me and he acts as though he likes me but every time we get a chance to be together, he gets…weird. He either goes all formal on me and treats me like a kid or he disappears! What's he waiting for anyhow?"

_How to answer that question?_ It had been a bone of contention between Walker and Auguston since he had confessed his feelings for the girl and had been the subject of discussion among the Rangers for some time now. Thus far Auguston had adhered scrupulously to societal and professional expectations when dealing with Walker's ward. _Looks like that might be about to change, though. The boy's not made of steel and if _she_ has anything to say about it he'll find himself unable to refuse her._ If Lane chose his words carefully now, he might be able to save them both from disaster. "For you to grow up, honey," he said, his voice filled with compassion. "That boy holds only one thing more dear to his heart than you and that's the law. It's a losing battle, Kathy, because for a Ranger, the law will always win out. Don't fight it, be patient, and the time will come when the law no longer stands between the two of you."

"You're not the first person to have told me that," Kathy admitted. "Alex said some of the same things earlier and now I think I understand."

Lane finished his beer. "I'm glad you do. David's a fine lad. Now you'd best get back on up to the house before Walker comes looking for you." He chuckled. "Even Alex can't distract him forever!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Kathy said, smiling. "He's sweet on her, you know."

"Yup," said Lane, "and everyone knows it but him. You tell Walker I said good night. I'll be heading out now. No," he forestalled her question, "I'm not the one driving."

"Good night, Lane," she called to him.

The last of their guests had finally left the ranch for their homes. Hendricks and his daughter would be spending the night in their trailer, which included a small but efficient living quarters. Walker had helped him connect it to a power supply in the barn and then made rounds of the ranch ensuring all livestock were pastured and all gates secure. With those chores completed, he meandered back up to the house and sat in the porch swing contemplating the star spangled sky. A thin crescent moon was rising.

Alex, drying her hands on a dish towel, came up behind him. "Well, that's the last of the dishes. The kids are in bed and Mari locked the dogs in the barn. Mind if I join you, Cowboy?"

He patted the cushion. "Have a seat. I'll go get us some coffee."

"I'd like that." She smiled fondly at him. Walker came back a few minutes later with two steaming mugs and resumed sitting beside her.

"Nice evening."

"Mmm-hmm." Alex leaned her head against his shoulder. Walker put his arm around her and pulled her closer. They sat together in companionable silence watching the stars for a while. Alex finished her coffee.

"I suppose I'd better be going," she said. "It's a long drive back to Dallas."

Walker put a hand on her arm, deterring her. A wordless plea reflected in his eyes. "I'd rather you didn't." He smiled tenderly at her. "Alex…stay with me tonight?"

She let him pull her into an embrace. "Cordell Walker," she whispered, "I thought you would never ask."

The two of them went inside and upstairs together.


End file.
